What Leon Wants, Squall Gets
by talinsquall
Summary: No matter what, Leon will have his cubs.Beginning Cloud/Leon, Sephiroth/Leon, Cid/Vin, Riku/Sora. Yaoi, OOC, Mpreg, Abuse, Cursing,


A/N: I don't know if this'll be any good. I haven't written in so long. I just woke up with this idea and it wouldn't let me be. By the way, for those who've read "Strategy," Leon was supposed to be this way. Way more manipulative. Yeah, didn't work out. Vincent is Sephiroth's Daddy forever. Riku's a Valentine too. Ain't fan fiction grand? Vincent Valentine and Zack Fair come from Final Fantasy 7.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: No matter what, Leon will have his cubs.

Pairings: Beginning Cloud/Leon, Sephiroth/Leon, Cid/Vin, Riku/Sora

Warnings: Shonen-Ai, Hint of Abusive SEX, Psycho-No-Babies-Cloud, Manipulative-OOC-SEED-Kitten Leon, Sane-Ultra-Seme Sephiroth, Doting Daddy/Grandaddy Vincent, Worshiping Riku, Sora being Sora, Captain CID! And Cid-inspired Cursing, MPREG (Blame the Blessed Mako!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**What Leon Wants, Squall Gets**

XXX

Spying Cloud slip the condom on, a pouting Leon turned away from him, on the bed. "You know how much I want a baby, Cloud. It's the one thing that's kept me going all these years. I felt so happy when Aerith told me what the Mako could do."

Nestling up close, Cloud snuffled his nose in Leon's long hair, inhaling the rich scent. "Aerith tells her little brother too much. I knew it wouldn't be long before you wheedled the truth out of her. Doesn't matter. I'm cursed, and I'm not bringing another innocent into this World, just to die on me."

Leon elbowed Cloud sharp in the stomach, knowing the act would do no good. "It's all about you. Always about you. During the Paradox Games, I told you I wanted to get married and have a family. What happens? You kill and harass anyone, and everyone, who comes near me. You're nothing but a bully. A bully who'll never give me what I want. Just you wait. I'll get away from you."

Quick to react in anger, and jealous rage, Cloud's hand clamped tight around Leon's tense neck. "You're mine, Squall. My Light. I'll see you dead before you leave me. Work that evil SEED mind all you want. You'll never be free from me."

Hearing familiar sobs, Cloud's grip lessened, with a sigh. "What about adoption? Before Sis told you about the Mako, you had been open to the prospect. I would be okay with that, since you'll be taking care of the kid."

Leon rubbed away the tears, with the palms of his hands. "Not with you. Never with you. You might have fooled me before, thinking you would be a good father to adopted children, until I saw how you reacted to Riku. It's not his fault Sephiroth's his father. He didn't even know, until he met Vincent. Instead of being happy for Vincent, you try to cut his grandson in half, because of who he's related to. I'll never raise my babies with you. If they're not of your blood, I know you would kill them in an instant, if they took too much of my attention away from you. Barbaric animal."

Leon choked back a scream, when Cloud answered his slander, with a thrust into an unready body. "Heh. My Light knows me so well. With Riku to help bolster him, Vincent says Sephiroth's sane and whole. Bullshit. Doesn't matter. I'll wait until the happy family gets settled and I'll kill them all."

Leon grasped at the bed sheets. Tears flowing down his face. Thoughts turning quick to his adoptive father married to Vincent Valentine, and now step-father, and grandfather, to Sephiroth and Riku. "Even Cid? You would kill my father. After all he's done for you? Everyone's given up on you. Even Aerith. He's the only one who still believes in you."

Cloud pounded harder, until he heard a satisfying scream. "He should've milked the demon bitches, not married them. I'll try to work around him. But if the old man gets in my way… Oh well. Now don't be telling tale on me, Mate. Little adopted brother Sora sleeps right next to Riku now, keeping the evil seed warm. I'd hate for my sword to slip."

Leon bit his lips until they bled. His mercenary mind running over all the alternatives, while Cloud rammed his ass into pieces for another night.

Cloud spoke the truth about Leon never being free of him. He had killed any suitors willing to battle him for Leon's hand.

Except…

Leon groaned, with relief, when Cloud released into the condom.

With a rough pulling out, Cloud flopped back around, falling fast asleep.

While casting Curaga on his beaten and bruised body, the wheels in Leon's mind continued to turn.

Cloud had killed all the men, who had shown interest in his Lion, all except one.

Sephiroth.

Wrapping shaking arms around his healing body, Leon purred, thinking of the multi-winged God.

XXX

After Vincent had brought him back from the Darkness, Sephiroth had shown keen interest in a blushing Leon, calling him Pretty Lion. In spite of Cloud's distinct presence, and growling countenance.

Leon beamed to himself, ruminating over the fast family which had risen between Vincent, Cid, Sephiroth, Riku, and Sora.

Always one to hold emotions close to his cape, Vincent could barely hide his happiness at having his family back. When not with Cid, he could be found standing or sitting right next to Sephiroth or Riku. His golden gauntlet would reach out to pet them, disbelieving his child and grandchild had returned to him for good.

Grateful to finally have his sanity back, wishing to emulate his old friend, Zack Fair, Sephiroth lived each day to the fullest. He was quick to help the Restoration Committee with anything and everything they needed. Somewhat afraid, having become the father of a teenage boy overnight, he allowed himself a small smile, whenever he felt Vincent's reassuring pat.

Sephiroth had been upset, when his father told him of Hojo getting an innocent girl pregnant with his semen, and sending Baby Riku away to Destiny Islands. So much time lost. If Riku had ended up hating him, and Vincent, he wouldn't have blamed him. To his shock, and everlasting happiness, Riku adored him on sight.

To Riku, Vincent and Sephiroth embodied the "Hero" Father and Grandfather he had always dreamed of. The fact that both of them kicked royal ass just quadrupled the love. He couldn't wait for them to meet his future spouse, Sora.

Until Vincent had met Sora, he had counseled Riku to wait for awhile, before the couple married. Both boys barely out of their teens. He changed his mind, when he saw the two boys together.

After hugging a beaming Sora close, Vincent had given a nervous Riku his full blessing. Like his beloved Sky, Cid Highwind, Sora's Light shone so bright. He could not have picked a better mate for his grandson.

Watching Sephiroth embrace a relieved Riku tight, Vincent sighed. If only his child could be so lucky. Unfortunately, the one other Light, which shone even brighter than Sora's, belonged to another.

And he would dim the Light to nothing before setting it free.

Leon rubbed the palms of his hands against his barren stomach.

Sick of seeing her little brother hurt, abused, and distraught, Aerith had wished to give Leon hope, by telling him a little secret she had hidden for a long time.

A long time ago, her old boyfriend Zack Fair had informed Aerith of a severe Mako side effect, which only happened to SOLDIERS, First Class.

When a First Class SOLDIER had intercourse with a male, if he didn't wear a condom, his Mako-infused semen would alter the bearer from the inside-out. The receiver could become pregnant. Due to Mako's efficiency, the outcome had almost always been certain.

Zack had told Aerith this information for a lark.

Leon believed her words to be a Godsend.

Cloud had been incensed, when a joyful Leon asked him, when the couple could have their first baby.

If Aerith wasn't Aerith, Leon knew for sure Cloud would have killed her.

A whole month had passed since then.

Each day Cloud's paranoiac scheming became worse and worse. The sneering, steadfast refusal of Leon's one wish wounded Leon more than the sexual and mental abuse ever could.

Rubbing his lower belly, Leon almost gave himself an Indian burn.

Cloud Strife wasn't the only Mako-infused First Class SOLDIER in Radiant Garden.

Leon had a ready prospect willing and waiting for him. One whom Cloud could never kill. He would have his cubs yet.

An evil smile lit Leon's face from within. The inner SEED Commander woke up from a long slumber.

Cloud Strife may have beaten Leon, but he never took on Squall Leonhart.

XXX

With a quiet sense of pride, Sephiroth watched Riku and Sora go through the motions of their daily morning sparring. Without any help, his son had become a Master at wielding the powers of Darkness. Only Vincent, with the King of the Darkness, Chaos, encased inside his soul, had more control. "Well done, Riku. However, remember Sora shall need his arm later."

Deflecting Sora's spell, Riku chanced a cocky smile towards his father. "No worries, Dad. I'm not even at half power."

Immediately, Sora halted, with a whining pout. "Riiiikuuu! You promised that you'd go all out today! I'm the Keyblader! I gotta stay on top, just in case the Heartless attack!"

Sephiroth hid a snigger behind his hand.

Embracing Sora, Riku rocked him with a smile. "Sora, how many times do I have to remind you? I'm the Keyblader too. Besides, you keep talking about having a baby right after the wedding. There's no way I'm letting you fight while you're pregnant."

Keyblade disappearing, returning Riku's hug, Sora rubbed a cheek against Riku's strong shoulder. "Yeah. Never thought about babies until Grandfather Vincent told us about the Mako. Now it's all I can think about. I'm so excited. The girls swore they would help me, but ya really think I'll be a good Mom?"

"You'll be the best, Sora. If it makes you feel any better, you know you always have me to lean on."

Sora's Light burst forth to meet a grinning Leon's.

Sora ran to his adopted big brother for his morning hug. "You should see me with the fireballs, Leon! I'm getting really good! They actually go where I throw them!"

Chuckling, Leon kissed the top of Sora's spiky hair. "Thank the Gods! If it wasn't for Riku's Dark Shield, Cid would be bald."

Leon's eyebrows furrowed, when Sora didn't answer him. Feeling an inner warmth rising, from Sora's body to his, he fidgeted in place. "Sora? Hey, Little Brother. What's goin' on?"

Teardrop falling on Leon's arm, Sora sobbed. "That Bastard hurt you again. I hate him! I hate him so much! He hurts you so bad that Curaga doesn't even take anymore. I'm using most of my Light and the bruise on your stomach still won't go away. What happened this time?"

Quick to soothe, Riku held onto Sora's shaking shoulders. He murmured into Sora's hair, reminding him that he was safe and loved.

Sensing a perturbed Sephiroth about to move away, Leon shook his head, indicating it was okay for him to hear the gory details. In fact, the scenario fit into Squall's plans perfectly. He just wished Cloud hadn't hit him so hard. "There was a manufacturing 'mistake' this morning, before Cloud left for work. Even with his enhanced senses, Cloud couldn't tell if I had gotten pregnant. So, in his own way, he made sure it didn't take."

Sora's sobs became uncontrollable. "It's not healing, Leon! I'm using everything in me, and it's not working!"

Disturbed by the turn of events, Leon's panic lessened, when Sephiroth placed a comforting hand on Sora's head. "Calm yourself, Little One. I will complete Leon's healing. Riku! Take Sora back to the house. Father and the Captain will help you."

Leading Sora away, Riku half-turned around. "Dad? I could come back after…"

Placing a large hand over Leon's stomach, Sephiroth shook his head, with a slight smile. "Take care of your Mate, Riku. Leave me to take care of mine."

Eyes widening, once he understood what his father meant, Riku grinned. Giving his father a supportive thumbs-up, he lead Sora back to the Restoration house, for some of the Captain's special tea and Kin comfort.

XXX

"Please don't say it, if you don't mean it. To raise my hopes now, would kill me."

Carefully picking Leon up, like a bride, Sephiroth used his Darkness powers to bring the couple to his bedroom. Ever careful of his enhanced strength, he gently laid Leon's lax form on the large bed. "I never say things I do not mean. You will realize that when we are married."

Pausing with the removal of each piece of clothing, ensuring he had Leon's full consent, Sephiroth unclothed Leon down to his underwear.

Spying the many bruises, and bondage marks, littering Leon's lean body, Sephiroth could not halt the constant growling.

Careful not to jostle his new mate, Sephiroth laid large hands over the biggest bruise, covering from the bottom of Leon's sternum, to the top of the pelvic region. The powers of Darkness activating instantly to heal. "How long has Strife been abusing you?"

Leon, who had stared at Sephiroth's visage with loving eyes this whole time, blew air through his lips. He then grimaced with the pain. "Oh, let's say five years, six months, fourteen days, three hours, and… Sorry, I left my watch in my other pants."

Sephiroth lowered his proud head in shame. The long silver hair quick to cover the sorrowful Mako-blue eyes. "The fault lies with me. If I had not allowed the Darkness to rule me, and strengthen my insanity, I would have discovered your Light sooner. My father informed me that I battled at the Coliseum the same time you first met Strife. Like Riku, and my father, so much time wasted."

Almost completely healed, Leon reared up, embracing Sephiroth close. Littering the lowered face with kisses, he nuzzled his cheek against Sephiroth's blushing one. "I watched you during every Round. Cloud would say all these awful things about you, but I always saw the truth. Vincent would have to lead you to the Arena and then lead you back to the Hotel. You didn't even know where you were."

Backing away, Leon rubbed his nose against Sephiroth's. "You don't remember, but we actually fought once."

Jerking away, Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow. "Madness or not. I know I would have remembered hurting my Pretty Lion!"

Smiling, Leon gave Sephiroth a deep kiss, for the very first time. "That's because you didn't. It was two-against-one. You fought Cloud. You wouldn't even raise your sword against me. You deflected my fireballs and moved me away from harm. In a way, I think you loved me even then. Cloud didn't care if I got hurt, or killed, while trying to get to you. You protected me every time."

Lowering his head once again, Sephiroth rubbed his hands over the area he had just healed. "Protect. I allowed you to be abused for over five years. If not for my powers of Darkness, Strife would have made you permanently unable to carry or bear children today. You did not know, Pretty Lion, but you were bleeding to death inside. The Keyblader's Light could only do so much."

The smile disappeared from Leon's face. This morning, he knew Cloud had never hit him that hard. He had no inkling of the great damage Cloud had actually done to his body.

If Leon hadn't been sure before, his plans were set into cement now.

With Griever's great might spurring him on, Leon raised fiery eyes to meet Sephiroth's sad gaze. "Help me. Please? I can't take anymore. All I've ever wanted was a husband and babies. Cloud will see me dead, before I get that wish. Aerith told me, a month ago, about the Mako. I want a baby so bad. Like you said, if Cloud had his way, I would never be able to have one. Sora has Riku. They're already planning the nursery. Please?"

Sephiroth's countenance changed, in an instant, from concerned Mate to methodical Killer. Unlike most of the people on Sephiroth's home world, the transformation turned Leon on.

Removing his hands from Leon's stomach, Sephiroth raised them, to cover Leon's hands, which held his own face. The steel-blue gaze demanding nothing but Truth. "If I do what you want, you will be my Mate forever. You will take care of my home and bear my children. No matter how you beg or plead, whatever I do to you, you have no say. Do you understand, Pretty Lion? My life has been a constant flux of insanity, hate, distrust, and confusion. I must have dominance over my home and our family. I need to know that I can sleep in my own house, safe within my Mate's arms, without being attacked."

Releasing his Light to envelop a purring Sephiroth, Leon's smile shone like the sun. Moving closer, he rubbed as much of his body as he could against his new mate's. He giggled, when he felt Sephiroth's wings wrap around him. "Of course, Sephiroth. Don't worry. Our babies, and I, shall keep you safe. Every night, you will lay in my arms. Although, I must warn you, the babies will probably never let us sleep."

Raising Leon's chin, Sephiroth's mouth tilted, with a nervous smile. "How many cubs are we planning, Pretty Lion?"

Smile becoming more wicked, Leon leaned in for another deep kiss. "You were a General. You're used to commanding large battalions. You'll do just fine. We have four years to catch up on. Remember?"

Laying Leon's willing body back down on the bed, Sephiroth stood up to remove his clothes. "You feel well enough. I shall not hurt you further?"

After stretching his body out, enjoying Sephiroth's lusty gaze, Leon opened his arms wide to his Mate. "You have never hurt me, Husband. I know you never will. Come now. Our baby's waiting for us."

Crawling into bed, Sephiroth harrumphed. "Baby. I'm the father of a twenty-year-old. Riku shall have a field day with this."

Pulling his muttering Mate down, Leon kissed him, with a loud smack. "Whatever."

XXX

Leon applauded from his vantage point, watching Riku and Sora dance at their wedding. The slight swell of his pregnancy, barely showing under the loose white shirt. He waved to Sephiroth, who danced past with best 'man,' Kairi.

Feeling a large shadow come over him, Leon glanced up quick, only to beam. "Come on, Cid! You too! Vincent told me you're a wonderful dancer."

Chuckling under his breath, Cid sat down next to his adopted son, and growing grandbaby. Other than flying, the Captain loved nothing more than to be surrounded by Kin. "Shit. Knew the Missus would snitch on me someday. The Captain only dances with his Lady. If'n you can get Vince out there on that dance floor, with all these folk 'round, sure Ah'll dance."

Even at his grandson's wedding, Leon knew that to be an impossibility. "Well, can't say I didn't try."

Not hearing a reply, Leon looked back towards Cid. "Cid? Something wrong? Vincent's never been healthier and Merlin told me the baby's fine."

Flicking his Zippo, Cid continued to stare at the ballroom floor. "Right up 'til the end, Ah stood up for that fucker. What does he do? He guts me, jest to see mah Baby cry. Don't get it. Never had Kin turn 'gainst the Captain. Not even when Seph was Psycho. Gotta help this old man, Leon. Been up fer days and nights. Missus'll ketch on soon. Chaos almost snitched this mornin.'

Removing the lighter from Cid's fingers, Leon clasped the large, scarred, dependable hands in his. He made sure to meet Cid's depressed gaze with confidence. "I was with Cloud for over five years. I tell the truth, when I say I don't have the foggiest idea why he did most of the things he did. All I know is that I'm relieved he's dead. He'll never be able to hurt any of us again."

Cid shook his head. "But Cloud was a hero once. He saved our World. From what Ah can figure, it's like Seph got his brain back, and Cloud lost his. Jest don't seem justice though. Don't seem right."

Leon placed Cid's hands over his growing belly. "Past is past, Cid. Don't dwell on it. I don't. I can't. I have this beautiful baby to get ready for, along with all the future ones to come. I bet Sora's already pregnant too. Like Vincent always says, we need your strength more than ever. This family won't work without our Captain."

Cid stared at Leon's belly for a long time. Seeming to come to a decision, he stood up, and kissed the top of Leon's head. Voice choked with unshed tears, his sky blue gaze alighted on his concerned Dark Angel across the way. "Love you and the grandbaby, ya know that. Even like the Step-Psycho once inna while. Ya've done the Captain proud, Leon. Now, if ya'll 'scuse me, Ah've got some high-steppin' to do."

Seeing a wide-eyed Vincent flee out the French doors, with a barking husband in hot pursuit, Leon laughed out loud. The laughter turning to light giggles, when Sephiroth sat down next to him, and pulled him onto his lap.

Sighing, Leon hid his face in Sephiroth's neck. "Thank you, Husband."

Rubbing a proprietary hand, where his baby lay sleeping, Sephiroth nodded to a jubilant Riku. "Whatever for, Pretty Lion?"

Cuddling closer, Leon laid the SEED Commander in his head back to sleep. "Everything, Sephiroth. Just everything."


End file.
